


Was It Worth It?

by PAPI_JEON



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha Seo Changbin, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Famous Seo Changbin, Famous Stray kids, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Han Jisung | Han, Omega Kim Seungmin, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Omega Yang Jeongin | I.N, Tattooed Seo Changbin, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPI_JEON/pseuds/PAPI_JEON
Summary: "Breaking news, Alpha rapper Seo Changbin of the famous kpop group Stray kids has been spotted with his three year old child. Fans were a bit disappointed when they didn’t catch a glimpse of the said child, the rapper has been very passionate about keeping his child’s identity private. Fans have tried to connect the pieces and figure out who the child’s mother is.."Changbin shut his phone off and threw it on the bed, feeling a headache already approaching. Of course people were still trying to figure out who his child is and who had given birth to him. Even after three long, agonizing years. But Changbin had vowed he’d take the secret to the grave. No one expect the band members and their families knew who Haneul’s mother was. It was after all Felix who’d abandoned them.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	Was It Worth It?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just going to warn you that Woojin will be part of the story when it’s written in past tense. And without further ado let’s begin. I’m also gonna warn you that English is not my first language so I apologize for any grammar errors. 
> 
> Also the characters are not werewolves, they can just communicate with their inner alpha or omega when they want to, I just wanted to make that clear.

Changbin panted heavily as the song came to an end, their choreographer telling them they were done for the day with their practice. He turned around and grabbed his water bottle, gulping greedily the refreshing drink. 

A loud shriek made him stop drinking and nearly spill the cool water all over his shirt. He quickly whipped his head to where the happy giggles were coming from.  
  


"Stop!" Jisung giggled, lightly slapping Minho as the alpha kept tickling his sides and planting playful smooches all over his face and neck. Changbin felt a familiar bubbling in the pit of his stomach, his heart clenching painfully at the loving scene playing in front of him. The scar on his inner wrist throbbing.   
  


_They_ used to laugh like that. _He_ used to giggle like that when Changbin used to mess with him. A deep growl settled in his chest, his hand squeezing the bottle in his hand.   
  


He’s happy for them. Of course, he _is_. He just couldn’t help but feel sad that it didn’t work out between them. That this could’ve been _them.  
  
_

_“Stop thinking about him!”_ he ordered his inner alpha, his eyes shining a deep red for a brief second. The alpha inside him just whimpered pathetically," _Yongbok," making Changbin growl_ _”he left us, remember?!” “He abandoned us and our pup!”  
  
_

“Daddy!” A cheerful little voice said with a giggle. Changbin immediately felt all his anger and pain fade away as he faced the only source of his happiness. “Pup!” He laughed and bent down so he could embrace his son in his arms. “Missed you appa!” The child mumbled against his neck.   
  


Changbin chuckled as he stood up from his previous position. “I missed you too,” he kissed his son’s cheek, making him giggle. “Thank you for babysitting him, Sooyun.” He hugged his sister who chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair like she used to do when he was a kid.   
  


“No problem, little brother, you know I don’t mind, besides we have so much fun together, don’t we little munchkin?” Sooyun pinched the baby’s cheek, cooing as he giggled again. 

He always did that. Always laughing for no apparent reason. Changbin’s mother always said that he came into this world laughing. Changbin will do anything to protect that precious laugh.   
  


“Sooyun noona!” Hyunjin exclaimed happily and ran to hug his sister. The rest of his members not far behind him. “Nice to see you too, pup” Sooyun chuckled. Hyunjin pouted crossing his arms,”I’m not a pup.” Making the rest of them laugh at his childish but cute behavior. 

  
“Welcome back, Sooyun noona, we’ve missed you.” Chan smiled and gave her a hug. “Daddy, ice cream!” The three year old suddenly exclaimed, bouncing in his father’s arms. Changbin chuckled and nodded. “Okay pup, let’s go get some ice cream.” He bid his goodbyes to his friends and sister and then he was on his way to spend some time with his son.   
  


He took Haneul to a park where they could sit and the child could eat his ice cream in peace. Changbin felt grateful that there weren’t many people there who could recognize him even though he had a hat and mask on. “Be careful pup, you’re gonna stain your clothes.” He carefully wiped Haneul’s mouth and small hands. 

Haneul smiled, “thank you daddy.” And then continued to eat his ice cream. Changbin sat silently, listening to his son babble about his day with his aunt and grandparents. He explained how his grandma had made him food and how his auntie had fed him while grandpa had taken pictures of him. He made it clear that he was a good boy all day and that grandma had rewarded him with some chocolate cake. 

Changbin usually didn’t like when his son ate too much sweets,always complaining how it was bad for his teeth. But it had been almost two weeks since he’d last seen his son and spent time with him, it made him feel guilty so he’d let it slide just this once.

They are having a new comeback in a few days and Changbin had been so engrossed in his work that he hadn’t made any time for his son. Or anyone else to be frank. 

Things were so much harder now, especially since _he’d_ left the band. Changbin had always been a perfectionist but it had gotten so much worse these past few years. He would go days without eating or sleeping properly, just sitting in his studio writing lyrics for hours upon hours. 

“Come on now pup, let’s get you home,” Changbin lifted his son into his arms and carried him towards his car. Not noticing that his mask had slipped down at some point. 

  
He carefully buckled the child in his car seat and then got in the passenger seat, quietly driving them home.   
  


Changbin opened the front door to their dorm. He took his own shoes off and then he proceeded to undress his son. Hanuel immediately running to their living room to show off his new car toy Changbin had bought him.   
  


“Hey, what’s for dinner?” He asked Seungmin and Jongin who were busy messing with each other rather than cooking. “Just some kimchi and some other dishes, nothing too fancy, is that okay?” Chan asked, he was the only one who was actually cooking. Changbin nodded lightly, “yeah that’s fine.” As he grabbed a soda from the fridge.   
  


He sat down on the couch next to Minho who was watching Haneul playfully pull on Hyunjin’s hair while Jisung encouraged him to continue. “How’s your day been?” Minho asked, not looking at him. Changbin shrugged, “okay I guess?” And sipped the last few drops of his drink.   
  


“What about him?” Minho nodded his head towards Hanuel. “Is he still upset that you weren’t able to visit him last Thursday?” “I don’t think so?” “I allowed him to have ice cream even though he ate cake at my parents’ house and I bought him an expensive toy.” 

“I still feel guilty though.” Minho gave him a sympathetic smile and squeezed his shoulder. “Don’t be too hard on yourself, he knows how much you love him even though you can’t be there for him sometimes.” “Thanks Minho, I needed that.” “No problem, come on let’s go eat before Chan gets full blown daddy mode on us.”   
  
  


Their dinner went on smoothly and quite well, if that’s what you call six grown ups messing with each other and just being plain chaotic. Changbin himself switched between eating himself and feeding Haneul, the kid giggling at their silly behavior.   
  


Changbin sat in his bed, Haneul sound asleep beside him after his stomach had been filled and he’d had a warm bath. He scrolled through Twitter, not really paying attention until a picture of a article caught his attention.   
  


_“Breaking news, Alpha rapper Seo Changbin of the famous kpop group Stray kids has been spotted with his three year old child. Fans were a bit disappointed when they didn’t get a glimpse of the said child, the rapper has been very passionate about keeping his child’s identity private. Fans have tried to connect the pieces and figure out who the child’s mother is..”_

  
Changbin shut his phone off and threw it on the bed, feeling a headache already approaching. Of course people were still trying to figure out who his child is and who had given birth to him. Even after three long, agonizing years. But Changbin had vowed to take the secret to his grave. No one expect the band members and their families knew Haneul’s mother was. It was after all Felix who’d abandoned them.   
  


it had been his choice to leave and go back to Australia. Leaving behind his career, fame, friends and everything else. It had been a huge scandal at the time. No one understood why he’d left so suddenly, well.. not really. Of course their fans noticed his behavior had changed, but no one suspected that it would lead to Stray Kids losing yet another member. They still mourned and Changbin would occasionally see a hashtag on Twitter saying ot8 but he didn’t pay it any mind. It was better this way. Felix did not deserve to be in their lives anymore. Didn’t want to be with them anymore. He’d made that very clear three years ago. And Changbin would do everything in his power to keep it that way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Felix will officially make an appearance in the next chapter and we will get to see how they’d gotten to this point.


End file.
